onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Skunk One
| status = Unknown | affiliation = Trump Siblings | occupation = Pirate | jva = Takeshi Aono | bounty = 6,000,000 }} Skunk One is one of the Trump Siblings pirates who appeared in the second movie as one of the major antagonists. Appearance Skunk One wears a helmet with a number "1" on it, goggles, and brown shirt, which gives him an appearance of an airplane pilot. He also wears a fluffy jet-pack, with the thruster located at his rear end. Under his helmet he has slick black hair, parted to one side. He also has pointed ears. Gallery Personality Skunk One tends to say "gas" at the end of his sentences. He also acts quite wildly, jumping around at the sight of Nami and chasing Usopp with glee. Abilities and Powers Weapons Skunk One fights with a jet pack that he wears that emits , a form of foul-smelling gas that can paralyze his opponents in addition to propelling himself into the air. History Clockwork Island Adventure When Bear King was discussing the King Cannon with two of the scientists, Skunk One was stood to the side and listened on. Later, when Honey Queen and Boo Jack returned with Nami, he asked them why they had kidnapped the woman and, upon seeing Nami growl at him, jumped back in fright. While waiting for Luffy to arrive, the Trump Siblings played cards with Nami, losing every game to her. Honey Queen and Boo Jack then left and brought back a tied up Sanji. When Nami then told Bear King that marriage is a big decision, Skunk One went out to "help" her decide. After the Straw Hats and the Thief Brothers broke into the castle plaza, Skunk One rocketed down and welcomed them to the castle. He then pointed upwards, showed them Sanji tied to a cross, and then asked which one of them was next up for being captured. Then he released his Devil Gas into the plaza; however, then ran up the pole he was standing on grabbed onto him. Skunk One tried to shake him off as he blasted through the air with big gas rocket, but Usopp blocked the gas from coming out with his mouth, which allowed his comrades to pass. However, Skunk One still made it back to the castle meeting room and then dropped the unconscious Usopp on the floor. Bear King then ordered him to crucify Usopp, which caused Nami to charge at him with a broom. However, he easily dodged her attacks and then restrained her by the neck. Afterwards, Skunk One watched as Bear King prepared to fire the King Cannon at the captured Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro, but this is interrupted by Borodo. Skunk One then filled with fear when he saw Luffy push through the ceiling into the room. He then stared on in utter shock when Luffy blew up all the dynamite that Borodo had brought in. Skunk One then leapt into action and chased after Usopp who had been freed due to the explosion. Usopp then attacked him with his Hissatsu Tamago Boshi, sending a rotten egg straight into Skunk One's face. This caused Skunk One to fall to the floor while complaining about how he couldn't stand smelly things. Eventually, Skunk One cornered Usopp and reminded him of the power of his gas. He then positioned his gas launcher right above Usopp, who had been displaying a frightened expression. However, right when he is above Usopp, Usopp revealed he had only been pretending to lure him closer and then fired a Kaen Boshi into the gas launcher's mouth, causing Skunk One to explode into flames. Skunk One then got blasted off into a trail of black smoke and fell head first to the ground. Afterwards, Bear King was defeated and the impact from Luffy's attack using the King Cannon's bullet caused the island to collapse. Skunk One's fate remains unknown as he was caught in the island's destruction. Major Battles *Skunk One vs. Usopp Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *Aim! The King of Belly Trivia *Like all the other Trump Siblings, Skunk One is based on an animal and a card, skunk and the Ace (which often represents the number 1, though in most games it is the highest ranked card). References Site Navigation ca:Skunk One fr:Skunk One ru:Сканк Уан Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Trump Pirates Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists